Lungen, wie die seiner Mutter
by Ginevrose
Summary: Lily braucht mal einen Tag frei, also überlässt sie es James und Sirius, um auf Harry aufzupassen. One-Shot. Übersetzung.


**Zusammenfassung:** Lily braucht mal einen Tag frei, also überlässt sie es James und Sirius, um auf Harry aufzupassen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Potters + Sirius gehören J.K.Rowling, die Story gehört der lieben Siriusly Klutzy. Ich war nur als Übersetzer tätig.

_**Lungen, wie die seiner Mutter**_ (Originaltitel : **Lungs Like His Mother**)

Meine Frau ist, um es in einem Wort auszudrücken, wunderschön. Die meisten Kerle würden das über ihre Frauen sagen, aber das sind alles Lügner. Meine ist die Beste und Schönste. Sie hat unseren Sohn Harry vor vier Monaten auf die Welt gebracht. Die perfekte Mischung aus ihren Augen und meinen Merkmalen macht ihn zum bestaussehendsten Kind auf dem ganzen Planeten. Ich gebe zu, er kann manchmal wirklich schwierig sein, aber er ist ein braves Kind. Wirklich.

Eines Tages war ich gerade von meiner Arbeit zurückgekommen und wollte in dem Moment den ‚Tagespropheten' lesen.

„James", sagte Lily zu mir. Sie kam ins Wohnzimmer, mit Harry auf der Hüfte. Er sabberte fröhlich, die eine Hand umklammerte ihr Haar (so wie es aussah, zog er auch kräftig daran), und die andere Hand war in seinem Mund.

Er zog die Hand aus seinem Mund raus und griff nach Lilys Nase. „James, kümmer du dich mal bitte um Harry. Ich muss mir den Rest des Tages freinehmen."

Weil ich fast den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit bin, bleibt Lily zusammen mit Harry zu Hause, um ihre Mummy/Harry Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Die Daddy/Harry Zeit kommt immer nach der Zeitung. Sie besteht meistens aus einer ordentlichen Anzahl von Windeln wechseln, spielen, ihm sein Fläschchen geben, noch etwas spielen und ihn dann zu Bett bringen.

„Klar, Liebling", sagte ich. Ich legte meine Zeitung zur Seite und ging auf sie zu, um den schleimigen Harry zu nehmen. Bevor ich nach dem Baby griff, küsste ich Lily auf ihre mit Sabber bedeckte Wange (was natürlich Harry zu verdanken war). „Lass mich nur schnell Sirius anflohen."

Harry gurrte fröhlich, als er Sirius' Namen hörte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sirius, als er ihn das erste Mal hielt, es damit endete, dass Harry auf dem Kopf stehend in der Luft schwebte, liebte er Sirius. (Lily behauptete den Grund zu wissen, wieso er auf dem Kopf stand: Harry habe nämlich _meinen_ Großkopf geerbt. Ich erwiderte, dass sie durch diese ganze Nachschwangerschaft, verrückt geworden sei, weil ich noch nie großköpfig war. In dieser Nacht musste ich auf der Couch schlafen.)

Ich flohte zu Sirius, packte ihn an seinen Roben, schlurfte ihn mit und behauptete, wir hätten eine Mission zu erledigen. Er grinste und sagte: „Haben wir es mit Mädchen in knappen Kleidchen zu tun?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Er vergisst immer wieder, dass ich ein glücklich verheirateter Mann bin.

„Nein. Wir müssen auf Harry aufpassen."

Das schien sich genauso so viel versprechend anzuhören, da er mit zu uns nach Hause flohte.

Lily saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und spielte mit Harry. Ihre Haare sahen wegen Harrys Gezerre daran, immer noch unordentlich aus, und auf ihrem Oberteil waren feuchte Sabberflecken zu sehen.

„Ich hab' Alice angerufen, wir gehen shoppen und werden etwas länger draußen bleiben", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie hatte schon lange keinen Tag mehr mit Alice allein verbracht. Sie waren beide zur gleichen Zeit schwanger geworden, also teilten sie auch diese ganzen Vorlieben miteinander. Aber wirklich, was können zwei schwangere Frauen denn so machen?

„Shoppen? Ich dachte es dreht sich _nicht_ um Mädchen mit knappen Kleidchen", flüsterte Sirius mir zu und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Halt den Mund", sagte ich und trat ihm auf den Fuß.

Lily schaute uns neugierig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich werd' mich mal kurz umziehen, dann apparier ich rüber. Ich danke dir James." Sie gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, was bis zum heutigen Tage dazu führt, dass sich mein Magen angenehm komisch verdreht. „Und dir auch, Sirius." Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und umarmte ihn.

Sirius zog unten an seinem T-Shirt. „Ihhhhhgitt." Auch an _seinem_ Shirt hafteten jetzt kleine Sabberflecken.

Wir schauten beide runter auf das sabbernde Baby, das dort fröhlich auf seiner Bettdecke lag.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Sirius. Er setzte sich auf die Couch.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir warten einfach."

„Tschüss James! Sirius! Und danke noch mal!", rief Lily von oben, bevor ein _knall_! zu hören war.

Harry hielt sein Plüschtier in Form eines Hundes fest, (größer als ein durchschnittlicher Hund, irgendwie schmuddelig und schwarz; ein Geschenk von Sirius) namens Schnuffel. Eins seiner Ohren war mit Sabber durchnässt.

„Armer Schnuffel", kommentierte Sirius und schüttelte mitleiderregend den Kopf über den durchnässten Hund.

Harry lutschte noch ein wenig an dem Ohr, bevor er es neben sich fallen ließ. Seine Unterlippe ragte hervor und eine einzige Träne erschien in seinem Auge. Schnell, tauschten Sirius und ich Blicke aus.

„Harry", sagte ich leise. „Harry, nicht weinen. Daddy ist ja hier! Und er hat Schnuffel dabei!" Ich hielt den feuchten Hund hoch.

Sirius kniete sich neben mich. „Onkel Sirius ist auch hier!" Er streckte Harry die Zunge aus, was der Auslöser war. Harry gab ein monströses Heulen von sich, was Sirius und mich dazu veranlasste, unsere Ohren zu zuhalten. Er hat eindeutig die Lungenkraft seiner Mutter.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", brüllte ich über Harrys Geschrei hinweg zu Sirius und schaute ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß nicht! _Du_ bist der Vater!"

Da hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich grabschte nach Harry und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was lässt ihn normalerweise aufhören zu heulen?", fragte Sirius nach fünf minütigem Geschreie.

„Ich weiß nicht! Ein Fläschchen?" Sirius flitze in die Küche davon und tauchte mit einem vollen Fläschchen wieder auf. Ich nahm es ihm ab und platzierte es auf Harrys offenem Mund. Er wimmerte eine Sekunde lang, bevor er fröhlich daran nuckelte. Mit seinen grünen Augen blickte er zu mir hoch, als ob ich Gott wäre.

Oder einfach nur derjenige, der ihm was zu essen gab.

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten, war das Ding leer genuckelt.

Ich übergab Harry Sirius und ging, um die Flasche zu waschen. Als ich wieder in das Wohnzimmer kam, lag Sirius auf dem Boden, und auf seinem Kopf saß Harry, der einige Büschel von Sirius' Haaren sowohl in der Hand, als auch im Mund hatte. Sirius schaute gekränkt drein.

„James, dein Baby frisst mich auf", flüsterte Sirius. Harry kicherte fröhlich und legte seine kleine Faust auf Sirius' Stirn. Ich konnte nicht umhin als darüber zu lachen, wie mein vier Monate alte Sohn, meinen einundzwanzig jährigen Kumpel verprügelte. „Und er _stinkt_!"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hob ihn von Sirius' Kopf auf. „Wonach?"

„Nach Pisse."

Ich schnüffelte an meinem Sohn.

Das tat er.

„Windeln wechseln", sagte ich, nahm Harry (der wie ein Wasserhahn auf mein ganzes Ohr sabberte) mit in sein Zimmer und legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch – Sirius ganz dicht auf unseren Fersen.

Ich zog Harrys Hose aus, als ich bemerkte, dass ich die Windeln vergessen hatte. Sie waren auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, aber ich konnte Harry wohl kaum alleine auf den Tisch lassen.

„Hey, Tatze", sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Gibst mir mal eins von diesen Windeln?"

Sirius ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes und zog eine Windel aus der Tasche. Er warf es mir wie ein Frisbee zu und traf mich ins Gesicht.

Weil ich der Vernünftigere von uns Beiden bin, behielt ich es bei mir und wechselte Harrys Windeln. Ich nahm die dreckige Windel, rollte es zu und schleuderte es Sirius auf den Kopf.

„Ihh", sagte Sirius. Er hob es auf und warf es wieder zurück auf mich.

„Halt!" Ich warf es zurück.

„Igitt! Es ist total _schwer_!"

„Es ist voll mit _Pisse_! Natürlich ist es schwer!"

Nachdem Sirius die Windel in Brand setzte (und es wieder auslöschte) hörten wir schließlich mit unserem Krieg auf und brachten Harry wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Als Harry sah, dass wir wieder im Wohnzimmer waren, fing er an zu wimmern. (Er mochte sein Zimmer, es war blau.) Sirius und ich tauschten wieder Blick aus, und Sirius sauste los in die Küche, um wieder ein Fläschchen vorzubereiten. Als das Fläschchen nicht mehr warm genug zu sein schien, schrie Harry noch einmal aus voller Lunge. Schnell, gab ich ihm das Fläschchen und er hörte auf zu schreien.

Zehn Minuten später war die Flasche halb leer, und Sirius hatte auf seinem T-Shirt gespuckt.

Jedes Mal, wenn er anfing zu wimmern, griff Sirius nach einem neuen Fläschchen und fütterte Harry. So ging es drei Stunden lang weiter – dazwischen kamen noch zwei weitere Male Windeln wechseln vor. Sirius kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, ihn über seinen Kopf zu halten, nachdem er die Hälfte der Flasche ausgetrunken hatte. Die Situation war saukomisch, also habe ich ein paar Fotos geschossen und geplant, sie Marlene, Remus, Peter und den Longbottoms zu schicken.

„Ist es gesund", fragte Sirius so gegen elf Uhr, als er sein T-Shirt auszog. Ich warf ihm eins von meinen rüber. „Ist es gesund ihn jedes Mal zu füttern, wenn er schreit?"

„Es ist gesund für meine Ohren."

„Wir haben bald keine Fläschchen mehr."

„Das ist nicht gut."

Harry, der immer noch nicht eingeschlafen war, lächelte über Sirius' Oberteil, der auf dem Boden lag. Ich hob es auf und gab es ihm. Er lutschte freudig an Sirius' Ärmel.

„Danke, James", sagte Sirius und schaute runter auf meinen Sohn.

Als Harry bemerkte, dass es viel mehr Spaß machte zu sabbern, wenn Sirius das Shirt _anhatte_, fing er wieder an zu weinen.

„Wir haben keine Fläschchen mehr", sagte Sirius und sah erschrocken aus.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Sirius.

„Schnell." Ich zeigte auf den Boden, wo einer von Harrys Spielzeugeisenbahnen lag. „Gib mir diese Eisenbahn da!"

Sirius beäugte es skeptisch, reichte mir aber trotzdem die Eisenbahn rüber. Ich drückte ihm das vordere Ende der Bahn in die Hand und er schob es in seinen Mund, was ihn beruhigte. Nach einer oder zwei Minuten, versank er schließlich in einen Schlaf.

Ich schaute rüber zu Sirius, der erleichtert seufzte.

_Knall._

„James? Sirius? Wo seid ihr?", rief Lily vom Wohnzimmer aus. Sie kam herein und sah wie immer fantastisch aus. Sie entledigte sich ihres Mantels, als sie uns sah.

„Was macht ihr im – ?" Sie blickte runter auf unser schlafendes Kind. „Wieso nuckelt Harry an einer Eisenbahn?"

Sirius grinste. „Wir haben keine Fläschchen mehr." Ich stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in den Bauch.

„Er mag es."


End file.
